


Midnight at the Quickie Mart

by Irma66



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Fixit, College AU, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Post S3, Supermarket Encounter, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/pseuds/Irma66
Summary: Reunions can go more smoothly with a little advance notice.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 58
Kudos: 108
Collections: MazzyPalooza2020





	Midnight at the Quickie Mart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).



> This has been sitting around half done since March 2019, and I haven't posted anything new since the 2019 Holiday Exchange, but I needed to do something in exchange for all of JMazzy's hard work on Tropeapalooza. So, here you go, my friend. I'm counting 6 different categories here, including one for today. 10 points for Gryffind...no, sorry, for Supermarket Encounter.

“I cannot believe you don’t have any condoms,” Veronica said. The irritated huff that followed that statement made him grin. Clearly a break between orgasms hadn’t been on her agenda for the night.

“Sorry, Muffin, but my girlfriend broke up with me a few months ago and I haven’t had a need. You caught me a little off-guard, showing up today. I know I had a few in the drawer, but I think Dick pilfered them.”

Veronica shuddered. “If you’re still interested in having make-up sex, please don’t talk about Dick.”

“Hard to have sex without dick,” Logan snarked and she actually growled at him. 

“Would you like to try?” 

He laughed and swung the Range Rover into two parking spaces at the edge of the parking lot, shut the engine off quickly, then leaned over to give her a hard kiss. “Do you want me to try?” He pressed his fingers against the denim between her legs and grinned against her lips at the groan that generated. 

“We were doing okay,” she mumbled into his mouth, “but no, need condoms.”

He pulled abruptly away, “Okay then,” but she chased him back across the center console, straddling him and frantically grinding down. 

“You’re sending mixed messages, Bobcat,” he teased between kisses. “Do you want to dry hump me in a parking lot, or go in and get supplies so we can go back to the suite?” He leaned in to nibble her earlobe. “I’m good either way.” 

“I’m not sure dry is relevant here,” she said before latching onto his neck and he laughed, delighted at her ferocity. 

“Cool, but I wonder...do you think the new sheriff will call your dad if his guys pick us up for public indecency?”

She was upright and scanning around the SUV before the words were out of his mouth. With no one in sight, she turned back to him with a glare. 

“Very funny, Echolls.”

“Peace, Mars, I was just wondering.” He gave her a delicate kiss on the nose. “Shall we go shopping?”

“We shall,” she responded, so he opened his door and they both climbed out. "Umm, hey, what you said before, it hasn’t even been a month since Parker dumped you.”

Logan hit the lock and shut the door, then threw his arm over her shoulders and headed for the store. “Parker was not the girlfriend to whom I was referring.”

She stopped, pulling him to a halt in the middle of the parking lot, as she looked up at him with wide eyes. “You and Parker never...”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Never what?”

“You know. You guys didn’t...” Her voice got quiet. “You didn’t have sex with Parker?”

He cocked his head. “Should I have?”

“Logan!”

“No, Bobcat, I haven’t had sex with anyone since our last breakup.” He shrugged at her look of shock. "What? Do you think I learned nothing from the breakup before that?"

"So you were expecting us to get back together?" She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her opposite hand against his chest as they started to move toward the store again.

"I certainly hoped." Logan kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Veronica. I'm always going to want to get back with you, although I wouldn't mind if I didn't have to anymore. Get you back, I mean."

She chuckled and snuggled closer. "It does sound much better to just stop with the breaking up." 

She turned her face up to him with a smile and he leaned down to kiss her as they continued to walk across the parking lot. The doors slid open in front of them with a whoosh and they stumbled across the threshold, still kissing, as a chime _bing-bong_ ed from somewhere in the store.

Just inside, Veronica pulled away, grinning up at him, then slid out from under his arm. She gave him a quick wave as she moved away. "Okay, you do your shopping, I'll do mine."

"What?" 

She stepped in closer again, speaking quietly. "I'm not going to the condom aisle with you. I'm getting snacks."

He tipped his head to the side to study her, disbelieving. "What?" he repeated.

"Snacks. You've heard of them. Chips, Red Vines, peanut M&Ms. I'm getting snacks."

"We can get snacks."

"No, I've got that. You take care of...you know."

"Hold on, lemme get this straight. I'm buying condoms and you're buying snacks and we're doing that separately in this store with three whole aisles." He laughed and shook his head. "You think the cashier's not going to remember that you walked into this store attached to me at the face?" 

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'll grab the snacks first and head out to the car. Then you can do what you're going to do and I won't be here."

"You have to be kidding me."

"Logan..." Her tone turned wheedling. "Please? I just...I..." She shuddered. "It would just be embarrassing."

"Why is it embarrassing for you but not for me?"

"Guys are supposed to be having sex," she explained, her voice even lower than before. "It's different for girls."

"If it's different for girls, who exactly am I getting these condoms for?" he asked. "Gotta say, this theory of yours is...kinda shit."

"Come on, please?" She grabbed his jacket front and pulled him down for another quick kiss. "I'll get better at this, I promise." She kissed him again. "Please?"

He shook his head again, rolling his eyes as he did so, but he couldn't help the fond smile that he could feel on his face. "You take the keys and go back to the car. I'll get all the supplies. Okay?" 

"You'd do that?" 

“Sure. It’s less weird than pretending we don’t know each other as we cross paths in this _mini_ mart.” He snickered at the thought.

“Don’t be difficult.” She frowned at him and he tamped down the laughter with some effort.

“Oh, I’m the one being difficult. Thanks for clearing that up.” He handed her his car key. “There you go. I’ll be out in a few.”

She took the key and stretched to kiss him once more. “Thank you.”

“I live to serve.” Now it was his turn for 'one last kiss'. “This isn’t exactly my preferred service, but...”

She laughed and stepped away, keeping her eyes on him. “Don’t forget the chips. Barbecue. No, Sour Cream and Onion. Oh! Cool Ranch Doritos.”

“I’ll get ‘em all. The more supplies we have, the longer before we have to leave the suite again.”

Veronica grinned and nodded, then colored slightly. “Get lots of...you know.”

“Peanut M&Ms, yeah, I will,” he said, then barked a laugh at her surprised face. He stepped close again, unable to resist another kiss. “I’ve got us covered, Sugarpuss, don’t worry. Go back to the car and think of how I’m going to keep you up all night.”

She sucked in a breath and bit her lower lip. "All night?"

"Until you cry uncle."

Her gaze turned heated. "We'll see who cries uncle," she said, then slipped her arms up around his neck as she pressed tightly to him. 

"You know," Logan said, "I think using uncle as a safe word might be a little creepy."

"That may be true, although it would be something that isn't likely to come up accidentally."

"That's true," he agreed. "Okay, go, so I can do our shopping."

"Sounds good." She slid her hands down to rest against his chest. "Thanks for being a sport about this, but don't take too long."

"I won't." He sidestepped away and grabbed a plastic shopping basket. She took another step back then spun toward the door, but just before the exit she stopped and called back to him, "Get me some Skist too, please."

He gave her a smile and a thumbs up and she nodded, then moved outside with an accompanying _bing bong_. As she quickly disappeared behind the large advertising posters plastered over every glass wall, he turned for the chips aisle. 

Once he had all three kinds of chips she'd mentioned, he headed for candy, and then soda. Finally, loaded down with enough snacks to keep her satisfied until at least morning, he backtracked to the aisle with the personal items. Single packs of Tylenol. Dramamine. Lip balm. He grabbed one of those. _Can't neglect soft and supple lips._

Exactly halfway down the aisle, he found what he was actually there for. He snagged a pack of condoms and threw it into the basket, then, grabbed a couple more for good measure. _Not like we won't need them at some point._

He moved back to the front of the store and glanced around, looking for anything else they might find useful. A bag of powdered sugar Donettes caught his eye and he stepped over to that display. 

"Breakfast of champions," he mumbled to himself and tossed both the powdered sugar and chocolate varieties into his now over-full basket before heading to the register.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Logan said to the cashier as he slid the basket onto the counter.

"Ahh, you know, just another night in paradise," the young man—Darin according to his name tag—replied. "Want a bag?" 

"Yeah, too much stuff to carry around loose. Just don't crush the chips, please. I'll never hear the end of it if I bring my girl chip-dust." The front doors whooshed and bing bonged again and he glanced over to see if Veronica had suddenly gotten brazen, but he didn't see his tiny blonde coming toward him, instead all he could see was the back of a brown-haired man walking toward the back of the store. 

"No problem, dude, we're a professional operation here," Darin said as he scanned and bagged the Donettes. "Got breakfast for her too, I see. Planning an overnight, hmm?"

"Hey, no kissing and telling here," Logan answered. "But, I will say the love of my life came back to me today, so I'm doing whatever I can to keep her happy."

Darin snickered, then pulled a box of condoms out of the basket, holding it up with an amused look at Logan before scanning it and dropping it into one of the bags. "Apparently." He laughed again as he repeated the action with the other two boxes and Logan joined him. 

"Like you said, another night in paradise."

A coughing, throat clearing sound caught him by surprise, and he glanced over his shoulder to find the brown-haired man standing close behind him. A brown-haired man he happened to know, who was staring past him to the shopping bag where Darin was packing the boxes of condoms. 

"Hey, Piz, how ya doing?"

Piz startled at his name, and pulled his eyes away from the bag to Logan. "Uhh, good...I guess." He gestured at his face with the hand not holding a red Slushie. "How are you doing? Looks like you're healing up pretty good."

Logan scoffed as he turned to more fully face Piz. "Oh that? I'm fine. Guy barely touched me." He brushed his thumb across his lip. "Split my lip, but that's about it. It hurt for like a day, and it was fine. Trust me, I've had way worse."

"Yeah, I bet." Piz's eyes skittered to the bag again, then back to Logan. "So, I don't know if you've heard, but...after all of that last week, well, Veronica and I—" He paused, and gulped nervously. "—well, we kinda called it quits. So, I dunno, it's not really my business, but you might want to take it easy with..." He jerked his head toward the bag.

Logan couldn't help it; his eyebrows shot up at this extraordinary statement. "What are you saying, Piz?"

"Well, I just...I know that Veronica and I aren't happening. We're just too different. But if you want to try again with her...I just know that she's not going to appreciate...that." He gestured with his chin this time. 

"You're giving me relationship advice?"

"Hey, forget I said anything," Piz said, sounding irritated. "I'm not sure what I was thinking anyway."

"No, no, I appreciate that you told me. Sounds like..maybe...sounds like you're giving us your blessing."

"Okay, that's gonna be $47.38," Darin interrupted and Logan shut up, turning back to the counter, and handing over his credit card. 

"Throw his drink on there too, man."

"Oh hey, thanks," Piz said, moving up to stand beside Logan. "I mean, about Veronica, it probably doesn't matter anyway. You've clearly got other plans, big ones from what I can see—" his cheeks reddened "—and it's not like I'm her dad or something. She wouldn’t be getting together with anyone right away anyway, right? I mean, it's only been a couple days since we broke up. Anything now would be like a rebound thing..."

"Hold up." Logan took his card back from Darin and turned to face Piz. "You think _I_ would be a rebound from _you_. Did you worry about rebounding at all when you let her kiss you when she was freaked out about me and Parker? Ever even cross your mind?"

"I don't know what—"

"Or did you ever consider it the first half of the school year, when she and I were together, and you were sniffing around her like a horny basset hound?"

"Hey!"

Logan threw his hand up between them. "Save it. Anything I do, or do not do, with Veronica, will have nothing to do with you. Trust me on that." He turned back to the counter, giving Darin a quick salute before gathering his four bags of supplies. "Thanks, dude, have a good night."

"You too, man."

Logan stepped around Piz and headed for the door. He'd actually already had the rebound conversation with the person who mattered, and she'd been very clear. She kissed Piz because he was there at a vulnerable moment as she rebounded from Logan, and the relationship itself hadn't been significant enough to even mourn the end, let alone need to recover from it. Now he just wanted to get away from Piz before he realized that Logan's 'big plans' involved Veronica. Not for Piz's sake; he wouldn't mind rubbing the idiot's nose in some hard reality. He just didn't want Veronica to have to deal with the passive-aggression that would certainly accompany the encounter right now. 

He was out the door with a whoosh and a _bing bong_ and halfway across the parking lot when the worst happened. The door to the Range Rover opened and Veronica slipped out, a wide smile on her face as she hurried toward him.

"You took so long. I was afraid you'd gotten lost." She stopped right in front of him, flirty smile and head tilt fully deployed. "I was getting lonely."

He swallowed hard and blinked rapidly, trying not to succumb to her charms. "Well, let's get this stuff in the car and get going. These bags are heavy." Behind him, another whoosh and bing bong sounded and he stepped forward, trying to herd her back to the car while keeping her in the shelter of his body. 

"Pushy." She turned and walked with him, even as she leaned back into his chest. 

"Veronica," he growled through clenched teeth, and she straightened and turned to pluck a bag from his hand.

"Fine." she said, walking on her own again as she opened the bag to peer inside. "Ooh, you got chocolate Donettes! I didn't even think of that. Smart. We're going to need something to get us going in the morning." She grinned at him. "You promised me all night long."

"Veronica?"

Logan sighed at the tentative voice behind him, shaking his head and locking eyes with Veronica. "That's why I was trying to get us out of here," he said quietly. "You didn't want a stranger seeing you attached to...some of my purchases...I didn't think you'd want _him_ —" he jerked his head back "—to know I was with you considering what he just saw me buy."

"He watched you?" she asked, her nose wrinkled in disgust. 

"He was behind me in line." He sighed again. "If it makes it any better, he kinda gave us his blessing."

"He what?" She spun away from him before he could put his arms up to stop her and he turned to follow, resigned to whatever was going to happen next. "Piz. What's up?"

"Umm, hey, Veronica. Logan didn't tell me he was with you." Piz looked trapped, as his eyes moved from Veronica, to Logan, to the bags in Logan's hands. "So, you guys..."

"Uh huh," Veronica affirmed with a nod, her face grim. "Us guys. Again." She glanced at Logan, now standing beside her, and her face softened, her smile reaching all the way to her eyes. "Still."

Logan sucked in a quick breath at that unexpected admission and he was pretty sure he heard Piz gasp as well, but he wasn't certain as his reality seemed to have drawn down to Veronica and only Veronica.

"I was going through some stuff this year," she continued, eyes locked with Logan's, "and I made some...maybe we can call them questionable choices." Her eyebrows lifted as if she was seeking his opinion.

"I think questionable is a fair description," Logan agreed.

"I wasn't the only one though," Veronica said firmly, and when Logan nodded, agreeing that he had plenty of his own culpability, she turned to look at Piz. "If a girl has a boyfriend, find another girl. No laying in wait for relationship trouble. Sometimes trouble happens, but it's not an opportunity for you to swoop in. That's a dick move, and I don't mean Casablancas." She turned back to the SUV, this time reaching it and tossing the bag she was carrying inside, before looking at Piz again. "That should be the most important lesson you learned this year." 

As both Logan and Piz stared at her, she climbed into the driver's seat, then leaned out and gave Logan a quick 'come along' hand gesture. 

"It's getting late. We got what we came here for; let's go home." She fixed her gaze on Piz once more. "Bye, Piz." 

She disappeared then and Logan could see her clambering across the console to the front passenger seat. He opened the back door to the Rover, deposited the remaining three bags, then shut the car and turned to Piz who was still standing stock still, looking stunned. 

"Okay, well, you heard the lady, we need to get _home_." He wasn't proud; his emphasis on _home_ and Piz's responding flinch gave him a little charge. "Have a good summer, man." 

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Piz said in a disbelieving voice, as he turned and walked slowly toward a small car parked by the Quickie Mart front door. Logan watched him walk away, then climbed in his own vehicle before leaning across to capture Veronica's face between his palms, giving her a long, deep kiss.

When the kiss ended, they stayed in the same position, foreheads pressed together, smiling gently at each other. 

"So," Logan finally broke the silence between them, "I’m curious. What was the most important lesson I should have learned this year?"

She drew her eyebrows down, thinking hard for a moment before she laughed and sat back into her own seat. 

"Stay stocked up on the condoms."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the quick beta and the cool cover art to my good buddy, Elliebear.


End file.
